Secrets
by strong man
Summary: Principal Brown is in denial of his sexuality but remains in the closet by dating Miss Simian and only Mr. Small can help. Meanile, Tina Rex is not so sure what her gender is until she get's a very huge shocker from her own father.


**_This is my first fic of The Amazing World Of Gumball_**

 ** _Description: _** I really hate this show you all by heart and the characters do need some more detail but it's not that bad of a show, not one of my favorites though.

 ** _Pairing: _** Principal Brown/Mr. Small **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated** **:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ July 30 2013

 _ **Genes:**_ Comedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

At was a nice day at Elmore Junior High and as usual Miss Simian was going around, giving everyone sheet of paper. "Okay class, the topic is what I'm thinking of doing right when I get home" The baboon said. "Can this day get any worse" Darwin whispered to his brother who listened until Miss Simian smacked her hands on the cat's deck making him flinch.

"No talking" She shouted looking at the two then sighed before going to her deck waiting for the class to finish. The clock went by an hour and Miss Simian walked around to gather the student's papers before returning back to her deck.

"So...did we pass? Banana Joe said hopefully but Simian said in front of the room "Congratulations, you all failed miserably" She said happily throwing the papers in the trash which everyone grunted.

"So, since everyone failed to know what I'm going to do then I'll just tell you" He rubbed her hands together like she was planning something evil.

"Are you gong tell us" Gumball said in bored tone" One more peep out of you and you'll be going to the principal" She shouted to him who sucked in his mouth like he just tasted something sour.

"Now, as you al know that I'm madly in love with the principal" She said imagining their future together. Just then the bell rang and all the students rushed out the door when she didn't even get to finish but she said whatever and gone to Brown's office.

* * *

Inside Mr. Small's counselor office, he was talking with Nigel who was sitting down talking about his problem dealing with his sexuality, he was then crying on his deck. "I mean I wear high heels to look more feminine but I'm dating Miss Simian right now" You have to help me, friend to friend" He said until Small rubbing his chin while looking into his eyes.

"Alright, let me tell you a little story; I came out practically came out two months ago and everyone still comes to me for help" He explained while sitting in a chair close to Brown.

He sniffed causing his best friend to go into thinking mode then got the perfect idea. "How about we date" He suggested.

"Date? The slug trying to stop crying. I know your still in love with Miss Simian but if you can't accept yourself then you going to be in the closet forever." He said giving some great advice.

"Hmmm, okay...it's a date" He said before getting up "Wait " He said making the slug turn around "Here, take this" He said before giving him his location which is South Tucson, Arizona.

"Thanks, well...see ya then" He said going out the door. Mr. Small just went to his deck and sat down then plopped his head on the wood as he sighed in depression.

 **(0)**

Miss Simian looking inside his office but he wasn't there "Hmm, maybe he's out" She said after snapping her fingers and turned then walked to find his lover but soon bumped into each other cause them to fall on their back.

Nigel noticed his High Heels were out to he covered them with his hair and got up "Miss Simian, are you alright? He asked helping her up. "Yes, I was just looking for you" She said while dusting herself off.

"Really, well you have my attention" He said putting his hands behind his back. "What I wanted to ask you is if you wanted to go out on a date" She said blushing. That point made him gulp down inside "Sure, name the place and time my dear" He said trying to be a steady as possible.

"My house at 7:00" He said "Here, I'll even give you my location, South Africa, Cape Town" He wrote it down on a note and gave it to him. "Thanks Miss Simian" He placed it his pocket, now he had two.

He sighed as he was walking into his office and closed the door behind him then went to sit at his desk, he really felt like crying as while his head was on the wood.

* * *

Gumball and his brother was talking to Tina about if she's really a female, she growled making Darwin hide behide his brother but her growl got lower and started to cry. "Tina, please don't cry...Darwin didn't bout about your very sensitive about your voice "I think you've said enough" She said before running out the building.

"What is wrong with you?! Gumball said to his brother showing his teeth. "I'm sorry, I didn't know...honest" The fish said.

"Woh, Banana Joe said approaching the two "you just made Tina Rex cry. "I didn't mean too do that" He said shouted while on his knees. "Whatever you say cause that was very cool" Joe said before continuing walking the halls.

 **(0)**

Both Gumball and Darwin went outside to talk to her, Tina had stopped crying and was now thinking "Tina, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings" Darwin said before rushing back inside but the cat crossed his arms and gave him a stern look making the fish turned back around.

"What I mean is that I was born with no legs and couldn't talk or eat anything besides fish flakes" He said "so I'm not perfect but no one is so please forgive me. There was a moment of silence and Tina got up from the bench she was sitting on which now had a huge dent in the middle.

"Thank you Darwin but you know, your right about asking me if I was really a female...truth is I don't know" She said turned to him.

"I don't get it, didn't you tell your dad? Gumball asked said but she only nodded. That's the problem, you have to know the truth about your gender by telling your father" He said.

Tina Rex was so driven by his words that she actually for the very first time licked his cheek, he reacted in a disgusted look but soon got over it.

"Thanks Gumball" She said rising up. "Your welcome Tina and next time, go easy on the licking" The cat said rubbing his cheek.

 _ **I did as much as I could come up with though next chapter will have more detail as I have already planed the idea out while writing this. please be respectful of me doing this, it's a terrible show but kinda funny so review but if you tell me that Nigel belongs with Miss Simian when I'll just ignore it cuase it's MY story so therefore it's my mind as well.**_


End file.
